


Dinner Party

by Raenel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenel/pseuds/Raenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi is worried because Riku skipped out on a lesson, and doesn't seem to be getting ready for the dinner party later this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

Sora was busy trying to get the soap out of his hair when he heard someone open his door. “I'm in the shower who is it?”  
    “Just me!” Kairi said as she closed the door behind her.   
    “So why am I getting ready if you don't need to be?”   
    “I'm ready enough. I'm mostly waiting on Daisy and Minnie to do makeup and stuff.” She walked over glancing into the shower smiling, “you still got soap in your hair.” she laughed as he smiled back at her.   
    “So are you just here to tease me or give me a hand?” he fumbled around, knocking the shampoo onto the floor as he tried to find his wash cloth without opening his eyes.  
    She leaned in and plucked it off the hook it was hanging on and tossed it on top of his head, “You're gonna look great tonight! Don't think I've seen you all dressed up before.”  
    “Eh I'll look alright, this stuff is kinda stuffy for me. You are gonna look killer though. Like wow.” he looked at her and got soap in his eyes. “nooo. ow.”  
    Kairi laughed and hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. “You need help in there?”  
    “Nah I think I'm good. And I didn't mean you don't always look killer, I just realized that that's kinda how it came out. I mean like you'll be killer but in a different way you'll be like princess killer.”  
    “That is definitely how I want to be introduced to everyone new, 'princess killer'.” she snorted as she laughed.   
    “No that's not what I meant either!” he feigned distress and laughed with her. “So if you're just here to bother me while I shower, have you seen Riku today? He was kinda down earlier. And he hasn't been back to our room since so I thought maybe he was with you.”  
    “No he hasn't been, its kinda why I headed over here in the first place. I was hoping he was here with you. He skipped out on our magic lesson earlier, and I know its not his favorite thing, but its not really like him.” she looked at her feet, “you seem to be better at keeping track of his hiding spots, any idea where he might be?”  
    “Hmmmm” Sora paused for a moment, “Oh! Check to see if his practice blade and targets are missing. If they are then I would bet he's down outside of town, sorta in the forest, but not in it really like walk along the train tracks for just a little bit because that's where he goes to be alone when he's having a bad day.”  
    “Thanks!” Kairi hopped back down, “Oh also careful when you get out, there's water everywhere out here. Also wow, always forget how good you look, show me again later?”  Kairi laughed as Sora blushed and tried to close the shower curtain so that water wasn't spilling out onto the floor.   
    He smiled and awkwardly fumbled with the curtain some more. “Sounds great, if you can, bring Riku too, it's hard to sleep without him around, and he'd never invite himself along.”  
    Kairi nodded and realized Sora couldn't see it, “I'll try, if he's feeling down we might just pile on top of him and call it a night though.”  
    Sora laughed, “Fine by me. See ya later, can't wait to see you all dressed up.”  
    “hehe same, I'll be back to finish getting ready in a bit.” she turned as she stepped out the door, “love you bye!”  
    “Bye!” Sora shouted back at her and went back to getting cleaned up for the night.  
  


 

    Riku went through his forms again, pushing himself to move faster, to control his strikes more. He noticed Kairi walking towards him long before she smiled and waved.  
    “What are you doing out here?” she shouted to him as he turned back toward her.   
    “Practicing.” he smiled as she shook her head.  
    “No, you know what I mean.” her hair still looked damp, but was up in a loose bun.   
    “Oh right ceremony and banquet and all of that.” he turned away and started working on his forms again.   
    “Why aren't you getting ready? Even Sora is getting dressed for the occasion.” she sat on one of his targets stopping him from following through.   
    “That might be worth seeing.”  
    “It will be” Kairi smiled, “I'm also not ready yet, Daisy and Minnie will be here soon to help me get all dolled up. That'll be worth seeing too.”  
    Riku smiled, “I suppose that's supposed make me rush back up to the tower and get ready myself?” he turned away again and sighed.      
    “That's was the goal.” she stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
    He turned, leaned and  kissed her forehead, “It's just... there are going to be a lot of people there. And I'm sure most of them don't ever want to see me again. I know I wouldn't.”  
    Kairi squeezed him a little tighter, “Riku we understand that you weren't really just you then.”  
    “But part of that was me. I'm still the same person. How can't that worry you.”  
    “It doesn't, not one bit.” she squeezed him as tight as she could, and started laughing as Riku picked her up.  
    Riku smiled, but he still looked worried, “How?”  
    Kairi put her arms around his neck, “because underneath everything you've done, whether it has looked good or bad, selfish or selfless, we know that it's all been for us. You care for us and worry about us sooo much because you love us, and we love you too. And because you care sooo much I don't worry because at the end of it all we'll be back together, no matter what. Sora knows it too. And so does  Donald, and Goofy and Mickey. They all know you now and they are all looking forward to seeing you tonight.”  
    Riku sighed and bumped his forehead against Kairi's. “I'm sorry I get-”  
    “Stop. We understand. So just come back up into town with me and come to the party tonight? I know that it's been rough, and that it will be, but try to relax with us?”  
    Riku exhaled slowly, “I'll be there. Sorry I get like this all the time. I just...”  
    “It's alright. Just don't be late, Sora will come looking for ya, and he's a lot rougher about making you come to dinner.”  
    Riku smiled and hugged her before setting her down, “I'll be there. I just need to take these down and take a quick shower. But I'll be there.”  
    “Good.” she hopped, pecking him on the quickly on the lips, “I'll see you there then.”      
    “Yeah, I'll see ya..” Riku sighed and started taking the targets down and putting them into his duffel, “how the hell does she always do that?”


End file.
